


Saphael Prompt Idea

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: An idea for anyone who is interested.





	Saphael Prompt Idea

Takes place in an bit of an alternate universe.

 

Simon is in California visiting his sister when he's in a bad car accident and he shouts he doesn't want to die.

 

Camille comes along and reveals herself, Simon agrees to become a vampire and she saves him before the car explodes and of course everyone believes him dead.

 

A few months or a year passes and Camille tells Simon she was overthrown as leader of the New York vampire clan by Raphael her treasonous second in command.

 

She persuades Simon to go undercover in the clan and they stage an event that makes them believe Simon displeased Camille and she wants him dead.

 

The clan takes him in and Simon works to gain their trust and tries to fight the attraction for Raphael and Raphael of course feels something also.

 

Everything gets even more complicated when he encounters Clary and discovering she's a Shadowhunter.

 

And everything else is up to the writer


End file.
